The Real Thing
by animallvr682
Summary: Inuyasha finds a funny toy in Kagome's bag. While playing with it, Sesshomaru happens upon him. LEMON WARNING! Inu/Sess smex...incent warning. Dont like it, dont read it.


I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

This little scene came into my head and I thought I would write it up for you all to enjoy!

The Real Thing

Inuyasha was crouched over Kagome's bag, tossing things from it in search of that bag of onion chips he knew she had stashed someone. The girl was off assisting Kaede in a birthing on the other side of the village. He wanted that damn bag of chips.

He was digging deeper in the bag when his hand wrapped around something firm. Curious, he pulled it out. His eyes widened in shock. It was a cock! A rubber fucking cock! What the fuck? He twisted the thing in his hands, it was as firm as he was when he got hard. What the fuck was Kagome doing with a fake cock?

Inuyasha felt a stab of revulsion. Oh, nasty. Did she use it to fuck herself? Inuyasha sniffed it, but couldn't smell anything but the rubber. He didn't think the girl had used it. So why did she have it?

A very naughty idea suddenly came to him. Tucking the thing inside his haori, Inuyasha found the small bottle of cooking oil Kagome kept and took that too. Peeking out of the hut, he made sure no one was around before taking off at a run for the trees.

He found a small, secluded clearing near a creek and stripped off his clothes. He settled down against a tree and closed his eyes. He let his thoughts stray to something he rarely let himself think about. To silky white hair and powerful muscles. To the day he when he was young when he had wandered into a clearing to find his brother fucking another demon.

Inuyasha moaned softly has his cock stiffened. He wrapped his hand around it and started to stroke.

He remember that day so clearly. He had crawled under a thick bush to find a place to sleep when he had heard the sounds. He had peaked out to see a small rat demon on his knees, his ass in the air, his cock dripping into the dirt. Sesshomaru had been on his knees behind him, his hips pounding against him.

Inuyasha put some of the oil on his fingers and pushed two inside of himself.

Sesshomaru's face had been a mask of pleasure. His lips had been swollen and red, the corner of his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he concentrated on what he had been doing.

Inuyasha picked up the rubber cock. He poured oil over it and pressed it against his hole. He grunted as it popped past the tight ring of muscle.

Sesshomaru's massive cock had been stretching the poor rat demons ass so wide that he had been bleeding. But the demon had been making sounds of pleasure.

Inuyasha pushed the rubber cock all the way into himself, moaning loudly.

The sound of skin against skin had been loud as Sesshomaru had picked up his pace. He threw back his head and cried out, his claws digging into the rat demons hips. When he pulled out, the demons hole had gaped wide open, thick strings of cum dripping out of him.

Inuyasha threw his own head back and shouted as he came. His cock puled ribbons of cum over his chest and stomach. He collapsed against the tree, the rubber cock buried in his ass. That memory was the one he always thought of when he rubbed his cock. Even at that young age when he had first seen it, he had wanted to feel Sesshomaru's cock in him. Ever since, every time he saw his brother, his cock got instantly hard and his asshole clenched, wanting that huge cock deep in his bowels.

"Such a mess you've made."

Inuyasha surged to his feet. Sesshomaru. Fuck. What the fuck. It was as if the memory had summoned him. His cock twitched and his ass went loose and he felt the rubber cock slip out of him. His face flamed as he watched Sesshomaru's eyes follow it to the ground.

"What have we here?" Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha out of the way and picked up the rubber cock. He turned it over in his hands and laughed. "What a dirty little slut you are."

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Inuyasha didn't think he could blush any harder. But his body was betraying him. His cock was getting hard again. His asshole was throbbing.

"I heard noises. Lovely, loud sounds of someone fucking. And all I find is you and a fake penis." He tossed the thing over his shoulder. He glanced at Inuyasha and smirked. His cock was standing at attention. Wetness was running down the inside of his thighs. He shrugged and half of his clothes fell to the ground. He pulled open his obi and tossed it aside. "If you wanted a cock in your ass, all you had to do was ask."

Inuyasha swallowed painfully. Sesshomaru let the last of his clothes fall to the ground, revealing that massive cock, standing rock hard. Inuyasha mouth watered. He lowered himself to his knees and opened his mouth as Sesshomaru stepped towards him.

Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha's head aside. "No mouth. Get your ass up. That's what you really want, isn't it? My cock deep in your ass."

Inuyasha turned around and fell forward, presenting Sesshomaru with his ass. "Fuck me. Please."

Lowering himself to him knees, he pressed his cock against Inuyasha's hole. He didn't need to press hard. He slid right in. "Your greedy hole is already ready for my cock. That little toy of yours is a lot smaller then I am though." He thrust forward, burying every inch of himself into his brother.

Inuyasha cried out, his claws cutting into the grass. "Fuck!" Sesshomaru's cock was so deep inside of him that he could feel him behind his belly button. "Fuck me, damn it."

Sesshomaru growled and did as Inuyasha asked. He put his hand in the middle of Inuyasha's back and pounded him into the grass. His hole may have been greedy, but he was tight. The oil made his hole slick, but there was still a delicious amount of friction.

Panting, moaning more than he ever had in his life, Inuyasha felt his toes curl in pleasure. He always knew this would be good. But it was better than he had ever imagined. Sesshomaru's cock was so think his hole was burning it was stretching so much. But it felt so fucking good. "Oh fuck, Sesshomaru. I'm gonna cum."

"Then cum."

Sesshomaru changed the angle and Inuyasha screamed as he came, spurting onto the grass. The orgasm was so powerful, his entire body clenched. The cock in his ass turned painful as his ass muscles tightened.

Sesshomaru groaned and buried his cock in the depths of Inuyasha's bowels. His cock pulsed as he pumped his seed deep inside of his baby brother. "Fuck. Oh, fuck yes."

Inuyasha whimpered softly as Sesshomaru pulled out of him. "Ow, ow, fuck."

"You're bleeding." Sesshomaru stood. He picked up his clothes and used a corner of his obi to clean off his cock.

"It didn't hurt until I came." Inuyasha rolled onto his back and stared up at the sky. He could feel his ass leaking. He needed a bath. But he didn't think he could walk yet.

"That's your problem." Sesshomaru pulled his clothes back on. Dressed and once again looking perfect, he looked down at the hanyo. "That was enjoyable."

"Fuck. Your cock is huge. It's gonna take hours for my ass to close up again."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Again, your problem." He turned and walked away. "Let me know if you ever want to do this again. The real thing is always more enjoyable."

Inuyasha grunted as something landed on his stomach. He looked down to see the rubber cock. His laughter followed Sesshomaru into the trees.

The Real Thing

Inuyasha was crouched over Kagome's bag, tossing things from it in search of that bag of onion chips he knew she had stashed someone. The girl was off assisting Kaede in a birthing on the other side of the village. He wanted that damn bag of chips.

He was digging deeper in the bag when his hand wrapped around something firm. Curious, he pulled it out. His eyes widened in shock. It was a cock! A rubber fucking cock! What the fuck? He twisted the thing in his hands, it was as firm as he was when he got hard. What the fuck was Kagome doing with a fake cock?

Inuyasha felt a stab of revulsion. Oh, nasty. Did she use it to fuck herself? Inuyasha sniffed it, but couldn't smell anything but the rubber. He didn't think the girl had used it. So why did she have it?

A very naughty idea suddenly came to him. Tucking the thing inside his haori, Inuyasha found the small bottle of cooking oil Kagome kept and took that too. Peeking out of the hut, he made sure no one was around before taking off at a run for the trees.

He found a small, secluded clearing near a creek and stripped off his clothes. He settled down against a tree and closed his eyes. He let his thoughts stray to something he rarely let himself think about. To silky white hair and powerful muscles. To the day he when he was young when he had wandered into a clearing to find his brother fucking another demon.

Inuyasha moaned softly has his cock stiffened. He wrapped his hand around it and started to stroke.

He remember that day so clearly. He had crawled under a thick bush to find a place to sleep when he had heard the sounds. He had peaked out to see a small rat demon on his knees, his ass in the air, his cock dripping into the dirt. Sesshomaru had been on his knees behind him, his hips pounding against him.

Inuyasha put some of the oil on his fingers and pushed two inside of himself.

Sesshomaru's face had been a mask of pleasure. His lips had been swollen and red, the corner of his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he concentrated on what he had been doing.

Inuyasha picked up the rubber cock. He poured oil over it and pressed it against his hole. He grunted as it popped past the tight ring of muscle.

Sesshomaru's massive cock had been stretching the poor rat demons ass so wide that he had been bleeding. But the demon had been making sounds of pleasure.

Inuyasha pushed the rubber cock all the way into himself, moaning loudly.

The sound of skin against skin had been loud as Sesshomaru had picked up his pace. He threw back his head and cried out, his claws digging into the rat demons hips. When he pulled out, the demons hole had gaped wide open, thick strings of cum dripping out of him.

Inuyasha threw his own head back and shouted as he came. His cock puled ribbons of cum over his chest and stomach. He collapsed against the tree, the rubber cock buried in his ass. That memory was the one he always thought of when he rubbed his cock. Even at that young age when he had first seen it, he had wanted to feel Sesshomaru's cock in him. Ever since, every time he saw his brother, his cock got instantly hard and his asshole clenched, wanting that huge cock deep in his bowels.

"Such a mess you've made."

Inuyasha surged to his feet. Sesshomaru. Fuck. What the fuck. It was as if the memory had summoned him. His cock twitched and his ass went loose and he felt the rubber cock slip out of him. His face flamed as he watched Sesshomaru's eyes follow it to the ground.

"What have we here?" Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha out of the way and picked up the rubber cock. He turned it over in his hands and laughed. "What a dirty little slut you are."

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Inuyasha didn't think he could blush any harder. But his body was betraying him. His cock was getting hard again. His asshole was throbbing.

"I heard noises. Lovely, loud sounds of someone fucking. And all I find is you and a fake penis." He tossed the thing over his shoulder. He glanced at Inuyasha and smirked. His cock was standing at attention. Wetness was running down the inside of his thighs. He shrugged and half of his clothes fell to the ground. He pulled open his obi and tossed it aside. "If you wanted a cock in your ass, all you had to do was ask."

Inuyasha swallowed painfully. Sesshomaru let the last of his clothes fall to the ground, revealing that massive cock, standing rock hard. Inuyasha mouth watered. He lowered himself to his knees and opened his mouth as Sesshomaru stepped towards him.

Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha's head aside. "No mouth. Get your ass up. That's what you really want, isn't it? My cock deep in your ass."

Inuyasha turned around and fell forward, presenting Sesshomaru with his ass. "Fuck me. Please."

Lowering himself to him knees, he pressed his cock against Inuyasha's hole. He didn't need to press hard. He slid right in. "Your greedy hole is already ready for my cock. That little toy of yours is a lot smaller then I am though." He thrust forward, burying every inch of himself into his brother.

Inuyasha cried out, his claws cutting into the grass. "Fuck!" Sesshomaru's cock was so deep inside of him that he could feel him behind his belly button. "Fuck me, damn it."

Sesshomaru growled and did as Inuyasha asked. He put his hand in the middle of Inuyasha's back and pounded him into the grass. His hole may have been greedy, but he was tight. The oil made his hole slick, but there was still a delicious amount of friction.

Panting, moaning more than he ever had in his life, Inuyasha felt his toes curl in pleasure. He always knew this would be good. But it was better than he had ever imagined. Sesshomaru's cock was so think his hole was burning it was stretching so much. But it felt so fucking good. "Oh fuck, Sesshomaru. I'm gonna cum."

"Then cum."

Sesshomaru changed the angle and Inuyasha screamed as he came, spurting onto the grass. The orgasm was so powerful, his entire body clenched. The cock in his ass turned painful as his ass muscles tightened.

Sesshomaru groaned and buried his cock in the depths of Inuyasha's bowels. His cock pulsed as he pumped his seed deep inside of his baby brother. "Fuck. Oh, fuck yes."

Inuyasha whimpered softly as Sesshomaru pulled out of him. "Ow, ow, fuck."

"You're bleeding." Sesshomaru stood. He picked up his clothes and used a corner of his obi to clean off his cock.

"It didn't hurt until I came." Inuyasha rolled onto his back and stared up at the sky. He could feel his ass leaking. He needed a bath. But he didn't think he could walk yet.

"That's your problem." Sesshomaru pulled his clothes back on. Dressed and once again looking perfect, he looked down at the hanyo. "That was enjoyable."

"Fuck. Your cock is huge. It's gonna take hours for my ass to close up again."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Again, your problem." He turned and walked away. "Let me know if you ever want to do this again. The real thing is always more enjoyable."

Inuyasha grunted as something landed on his stomach. He looked down to see the rubber cock. His laughter followed Sesshomaru into the trees.


End file.
